


Panzer

by KkuraInMyHeart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Married Couple, No Spoilers, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, if you don't read the manga its ok
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KkuraInMyHeart/pseuds/KkuraInMyHeart
Summary: Pieck y Jean siempre hablan de todo, pero hay algo de lo que nunca han conversado.
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Panzer

Estaban descansando apoyados en el respaldo de la cama, lo bastante cerca para sentir el abrasador calor del otro. En una noche cualquiera de verano, la ventana abierta dejaba entrar la fresca brisa dando un poco de alivio al caluroso ambiente, la habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada por las luces brindadas por el cielo nocturno que entraban por ella. El gorjeo de los pájaros que buscaban su libertad aún en las tinieblas junto con esto sus suaves respiraciones descoordinadas eran los únicos sonidos a una hora donde la mayoría reposaba.

Las pocas mantas de la cama estaban revueltas, habían terminado de hacer el amor; una rutina común para una pareja de recién casados, todo se trataba de sexo y momentos dulces, incluso para personas que estaban tan quebrados emocionalmente como ellos. Pieck puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jean, a pesar de la diferencia de altura, algo que todos parecían encontrar adorable, estaban acomodados de tal forma sobre la cama que podía hacerlo; otra cosa común en un nuevo matrimonio, cuando estaban cerca no sabías dónde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro. Jean envolvió sus dedos en la larga cabellera de su esposa besando su frente, se mantuvo tranquilo y en silencio, perdido en sus pensamientos, sabía lo que venía a continuación; otra cosa en su rutina:  _ <<sanación espiritual post coital>> _ como le gustaba llamarlo. Ambos tenían que liberar algo que los estuviera oprimiendo durante el día  **< <Si lo dices en voz alta es un poco más fácil de llevar>>** menciono Pieck un día a la hora del almuerzo, desde ese día era casi una tradición nocturna: sexo que se traducía en largas sesiones de hacer el amor o múltiples rondas de momentos salvajes; hablar de cosas importantes, como los horrores de la guerra, y otras no tanto, porque aparentemente el pan de la casa de la esquina era mucho mejor que el que vendían frente a la plaza; llorar un poco y al final dormir aferrados el uno del otro porque aunque decir las cosas en voz alta podía liberarte aún existía el temor que esos asuntos volvieran en forma de pesadillas a aterrorizarte cuando cerrabas los ojos. 

Puso su mano por sobre los hombros de Pieck abrazándola, su piel fría y sudorosa al tacto era refrescante. Ella lo miró, a pesar de la opacidad de la habitación aún podía observar algunos de sus hermosos rasgos, estaba totalmente enamorado de esta mujer. Quiso encender un cigarrillo, para eliminar el nudo que nacía en su estómago, si tan solo no hubiera quedado la caja en sus pantalones, él no recordaba donde habían quedado sus pantalones. 

**_-¿Quién va primero?-_ ** Mencionó ella con su dulce y solemne tono de voz.

_**-Un día como hoy fue el asalto a Liberio-** _ dijo cauteloso.

_**-Lo sé, creo que ya hemos hablado de esto varias veces, ¿Qué es lo que aún te molesta?** _

Su mujer tenía razón, habían hablado de cómo habían estado meses decidiendo cuál era la idea con menos consecuencias: rescatar a Eren o dejarlo morir ahí. De cómo Jean se cuestiono muchas veces si la decisión que tomaron era o no correcta. La muerte de Sasha, y de la rabia que había sentido de que su amiga tuviera un final tan cruel lejos de casa, pero que aún así él no podía odiar a Gabby. Por su parte Pieck había hablado de cómo se había sentido pensar que había perdido a Zeke, quien fue como un hermano y mentor para ella para luego deducir que era un traidor. Del momento en que se enteró que la dulce Zofia y el amigable Udo habían muerto tan llenos de sueños, tan jóvenes y de forma tan desastrosa; de la última vez que los vio con vida y como hubiera deseado que hubieran crecido en un ambiente de paz. Otras veces hablaban de asuntos netamente estratégicos, cuales habían sido las fallas de cada bando en esa batalla y como pudieron haberse evitado; también en momentos bromeaban con que habían tratado de matarse y ahí estaban atados para siempre. 

Lo bueno de Pieck era que ambos compartían cerebros y caracteres similares, podían pasar horas analizando un tema porque les interesaba lo mismo, el tiempo pasaba bastante rápido cuando estaban juntos, Jean a veces temía que pasara demasiado rápido por lo que procuraba atesorar cada instante: cada sonrisa, cada te amo, incluso cada pelea. Pero había una cosa de la que no habían conversado, una que carcomía a Jean desde lo más profundo del alma y estaba seguro que a Pieck mucho más; un tema que se había evitado y aunque ambos sabían que se omitía lo seguían dejando pasar porque tampoco quieren hablarlo. Pero todo tiene su momento y si querían avanzar hacia el futuro, el de esto era ahora. 

**_-Háblame de la unidad panzer-_ ** supo que la pregunta no había caído bien cuando su esposa dejó de hacer los círculos relajantes que hacía en su pecho con sus delicados dedos. 

**_-Manejaban la torreta del titán carguero es todo lo que debes saber._ **

**_-¿Por qué no quieres hablar de ellos?_ **

**_-porque no son importantes._ **

Y ahí estaba, sabía que ella mentía. Había estado con Pieck Finger el tiempo suficiente para saber todo sobre ella, Connie decía que él era un poco obsesivo cuando le gustaba alguien y tal vez su amigo tenía razón. Podía identificar las suaves pisadas de su chica en una multitud, reconocer donde había dormido por el olor de su shampoo impregnado en las telas y hoy podía saber que le mentía, por la forma del temblor de su voz; por la forma en que su pequeño cuerpo se tensó a su lado, incluso si la luz no fuera la mejor sabía que vería lágrimas en sus ojos y sobre todo la había encontrado un par de veces esta semana mirando la foto que siempre traía consigo en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta marrón de punto, una foto a la que Jean podía haberle echado un vistazo sin que Pieck lo supiera; porque era imposible que ella dejara que él o alguien supiera que tenía ese recuerdo, una foto de una sonriente Pieck y 5 hombres Marleyanos igual de felices, un recuerdo demasiado preciado de los hombres que murieron en este día hace unos años, unos hombres que él mismo había asesinado. 

Sintió los fuertes sollozos de la joven mujer y trató de abrazarla, si Jean hubiera podido la hubiera apretado contra su pecho hasta que ella se fusionara con su corazón porque eran la misma cosa. Pero ella no quería ser consolada, tal vez no por él o tal vez simplemente no ahora. El alto había escarbado con una espada demasiado oxidada en la cicatriz de la herida que él mismo había hecho, pero así era la cosa, si tenías un hueso reparando torcido tenías que volverlo a romper para ponerlo en su lugar, lo había aprendido de la manera difícil. Aunque con un nudo en la garganta se sentía despreciado y despreciable podía entenderla, aún sentía náuseas al estar cerca de Reiner o Annie, el solo recordar que había perdido a Marco de forma tan inhumana le apretaba el estómago. 

- **_Mi cielo-_ ** susurro de forma cautelosa intentándolo de nuevo, logró pegarla a su pecho, y sintió el corazón acelerado de la chica latir junto al suyo. Hizo círculos de consuelo en su espalda de la misma forma que ella hacía con él cuando ridículamente se sentía tan patético que dormía sobre ella, la cubrió con una de las mantas.

A pesar de lo que todos pudieran pensar de Pieck, por su delicado aspecto, ella no era una gran llorona  **< <Si quería ser una guerrera debía olvidar eso>>** una vez le dijo. Sus episodios se limitaban a esto, era como un animal herido que se negaba a la ayuda para gimotear mientras las lágrimas caían en silencio y luego mágicamente se calmaba y hablaba con normalidad, como si nunca hubiera estado destruida emocionalmente, tal vez era una máscara que había utilizado tantas veces que se olvidó que ya podía dejar de usarla, estaba segura en los brazos de Jean y él se encargaría de que así fuera por siempre, pero la verdad nunca es tan bonita como tu quieres que sea, la verdad era que cuando una niña pierde a su madre a tan corta edad y tiene que lidiar con la enfermedad de su padre aprende a endurecerse si no quiere que las cargas del mundo la aplasten; para sobrevivir, tu debes ser más pesada que ellas. 

**_-Esto no es una buena idea-_ ** dijo ahogando la voz en el cuerpo de Jean- _**¿quieres que hable? ¿Qué te diga qué siento que les fallo cada día porque estoy enamorada del hombre que ayudó a acabar con sus vidas?-** _ Tomó una larga pausa, respiró profundamente, tragó con dificultad y aferrándose al cuerpo del hombre, prosiguió  _**-Se llamaban Abel, Carlo, Dane, Galo y Daniel. Eran marleyanos pero nunca me trataron como una eldiana; Dane tenía una novia llamada Magda con la que pensaba casarse. Galo usaba esa idiota pañoleta roja porque se lo regale para su cumpleaños y según él le traía buena suerte. Abel se peinaba como pokko porque creía que con eso conquistaría más chicas. Daniel se burlaba de todos ellos pero en el fondo era el que más se preocupaba porque todos estuvieran a salvo. Y Car…-** _ hiperventilación, era como si el aire ni siquiera tocara sus pulmones antes de salir de su cuerpo, sintió el abrazo de Jean más apretado que antes, un soplo de vida que la insto a continuar **_-Carlo, tenia mis fotos en su lugar en la torreta izquierda, era bastante espeluznante-_ ** río  **_-estaba enamorado de mi y a pesar de que lo rechace se me declaro aún sabiendo que era una eldiana. Una vez me dieron una falda que usaban las marleyanas de alta casta porque pensaron que se vería hermosa en mi, cuando fui escupida e insultada por ser un demonio, ellos dijeron que era porque las mujeres envidiaban mi belleza y carisma._ **

En ese instante Pieck dejo de hablar, todo era tan doloroso, su mente era golpeada una y otra vez con imágenes de los recuerdos felices pero también recuerdos de los momentos donde los había perdido, le empezó a doler la cabeza; sintió que debió ser más cuidadosa con lo que compartió, Jean estaba escuchándola. Observó a su esposo. Mirada al frente hacía la pared, su mano aún se movía por sobre su espalda dándole escalofríos en cada caricia, labios y dientes apretados, mandíbula tensa, ojos perdidos. 

Necesitaba que él supiera que no era culpable, que lo amaba por sobre todo, que había guardado este recuerdo porque no quería que lo suyo se rompiera sin antes empezar. Trato de generar sonidos, pero fue en vano. Solo se quedo ahí, tranquila por un largo tiempo, si Jean decidía que no podía con la culpa que solo había aumentado con las palabras de Pieck no diría nada, dejaría que él tomara la decisión final; él tomó la decisión de empezar con su vida matrimonial y él podía decidir si terminarla o no. Tal vez estaba siendo exagerada, pero cuando vives una vida como Pieck Finger siempre te preparas para lo peor y si algo bueno sale de eso, solo lo agradeces. 

**_-Perdón-_ ** dijo él. Su voz sonaba llena de arrepentimiento y vacilación. 

**_-¿Por qué? Era una guerra-_ ** trato de consolarlo con su tono de voz, espero que funcionara, era mucho más fácil que volver a desnudar su corazón luego de haberlo tragado posterior a su reciente momento de debilidad. 

**_-Aun así no merecían morir._ **

**_-No, no lo hacían, como muchas personas, ellos no-_ ** Pero ambos entendían, lo hacían después de haber visto tantos horrores, eran las consecuencias nefastas de la guerra, nadie gana en una guerra, menos cuando eras un simple peón de algo más grande, algo que sobrepasaba lo divino como ellos habían sido y aún eran. Rompieron el abrazo y volvieron a sus posiciones iniciales, uno al lado del otro, apoyados al respaldo de la cama. Pieck sacó un cigarrillo, lo puso en su boca y lo encendió con gracia, así que ahí era donde estaban los pantalones de Jean. Comenzaron a fumarlo por turnos, Jean miró hacía la ventana; realmente pensó que había pasado más tiempo y vería luz, pero solo distinguió la noche. 

**_-Sus muertes siempre van a estar conmigo, es un castigo bastante justo en verdad-_ ** el alto hizo figuras con el espeso humo.

_**-Preferiría que recordáramos sus vidas en vez de sus muertes, los conocí Jean, ellos querrían eso. No eran rencorosos y les hubiera agradado Jean Kirstein, sobre todo al sinvergüenza de Abel, ustedes podrían haber sido gemelos-** _ Pieck volvió a sonreír de forma relajada, sentía los ojos pesados y la cara hinchada por el llanto, busco la mano del castaño y la tomó con fuerza **_-bueno, tal vez a Carlo no-_ ** ambos rieron esta vez. La conversación había sido shockeante pero al menos se sentía mejor.

_**-Podríamos agregarlos “al rincón” si es que no te molesta-** _ dijo tomando el cabello negro de su esposa entre sus dedos, amaba hacer eso.

**_-En verdad tengo esta foto..._ **

Si observaban la casa de los Kirstein, siguiendo el camino rodeado de hortensias; en la esquina más profunda del jardín, donde Pieck y la madre de Jean había elegido cuidadosamente los rosales de colores que ahora estaban en botón; bajo el manzano gigante de hojas verdes y de flores blancas perfumadas; donde los rayos del sol alumbraban en lo alto del cielo azul, dando sutiles sombras grises sobre la piedra blanca tallada cuidadosamente. Se podía leer claramente:  **"Para aquellos que perdieron sus vidas tempranamente. No pierdan el camino, encuentren la paz, nos vemos en la eternidad."** Bajo los nombres de Marco; Sasha; Udo; Zofia y otras personas queridas que habían perdido. Estaban los nombres de: Abel, Carlo, Dane, Galo y Daniel, unos valientes soldados que amaron sin prejuicios a una demonio eldiana y cuyo sacrificio nunca será olvidado.

**Author's Note:**

> Quería escribir sobre la unidad Panzer hace un tiempo, siento que ellos eran demasiado adorables con Pieck.   
> Lo escribi cuando se suponía que debía estar durmiendo así que perdón por si hay fallas.


End file.
